


Immortal Moonlight

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Folklore, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Royalty, slight depression, slight stalking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: Ageless with time, Luhan, the child of the moon wallows away in heartache pondering over the lost of his first love, Oh Se Hun...The heavens watching from above grant with utter sorrow, the moon child the chance to reunite with his soulmate...However it is on the condition that if love is not found and therefore returned that by the next celestial moon both the moon child and his soulmate will die in order for them to be reborn in the new year with no memory of themselves to start the search all over again...





	1. Love as Ageless as Time

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off the tale of the bamboo cutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note so that you won't get confused when the actual story begins.
> 
> Princess Kaguya was on the Earth during the time of feudal Japan.
> 
> Prince Luhan went Earth originally during post world war I. He first met Sehun during that time. They were in Korea at the time.  
> When the story begins they will be in modern day South Korea, in their last year of high school with no memory of their first encounter or past.
> 
> I hope that helps you not to be so confused. Thanks for reading my story. Please tell me what you think about it!!! <333

_Beneath the celestial moon_

_our worlds may differ_

_but know, without you_

_I'd fall to pieces of myself_

_Love as ageless as time itself_

_you are all that I have_

_Maybe one day we shall coexist_

_so until we meet again_

_promise me_

_that you will never let this love go..._

_~ Luhan_

* * *

_When the Princess of the Moon, Princess Kaguya left the Earth behind- she left her mark upon the people that surrounded her, loved her. Although she could no longer remember the people of Earth, she could still feel their love for her pulsing through her veins. So with a heavy heart, she took that same love transforming it in to new life._

_A life that she could call her own, a newborn baby, a son- her son crafted from the light of the moon and pure untainted love. His name was Luhan. A moon Prince. He was beautiful, ethereal in his ways- the perfect child of the moon. A child that she adored above all else._

_She would tell him about Earth and its people from what she had read in the books stocked on the shelves of the Royal Library. Ever since then, Earth has always peaked the Prince's envy. He wanted to see it for himself- to learn of its inhabitants first hand._

_So on the Prince's sixteenth birthday, Princess Kaguya allowed her son the chance to visit the place she'd once called home for the very first time in his short lifespan. Prince Luhan had been so very excited about it. He did not get an inch of beauty sleep that night. The moon made sure to refuel the young Prince's energy before he was sent down to Earth._

_When Prince Luhan arrived, he saw the different sights his mother had foretold to him. He came at the time when the Earth spoke of its first world war. He took notice of the people bustling about the streets, heard the sounds of the cars driving by upon the road, but something was missing. The world didn't feel right- didn't seem right._

_Love didn't float in air like it had in the past for his mother. All the Prince felt surrounding him was pure hatred. Darkness dulled the sky of the planet his mother once loved. How had the world gone so far from the world of radiant light?_

_Prince Luhan walked the streets dressed as the people of this world, casual as he could muster himself to be, his head hung low in complete disappointment. This was to be expected. He should have known that his mother's time had passed. This was a new era of the world called Earth. A world drifting slowly towards the arms of darkness._

_The Prince kept walking against the planet observing the inhabitants with careful eyes. For three long months he lived among Earth's creatures learning of the world surrounding him. He saw what the people were like. Some good, some bad._

_Oh Se Hun. He was the first good person he had met since he has been on the Earth. Sehun was nineteen years old and so very kind to all those who came around him. It didn't take long for the Prince to undoubtedly fall in love with the other. Over the next two months they spent every waking day together. Both too afraid to leave the other's side. It was as if they were truly soulmates._

_It was on the night of the next month's full moon when little Prince Luhan slept wrapped in the safety of his true love's arms that his mother came to him. He had wept when she told him that he must return to the realm of the imperial moon kingdom with her. He had almost died inside when the servants of their kingdom came in to the bedroom to adorn him with a robe made from the light of the moon._

_The robe crafted of moonlight. Oh, how he knew what it meant- hated that it represented- the end to his ties to the planet called Earth, the boy that he found he can't seem to live without. He did not want the robe, he desired to keep his most cherished memories. His memories with Sehun, the love of his life, and the pure world that they love created between them._

_Tears dripped from his eyes like the crystal-like moonsickles lighting the path leading down to the Earth from the moon. Luhan placed a few last kisses to Sehun's face choosing to kiss his love's lips one last time with a sweet heart-wrenching chaste touch of their lips before breaking contact all the way. He reluctantly removed himself from Sehun's embrace to stand before his servants._

_He, to his mother's bewilderment, refused to dawn the moon robe. His mother said nothing of her disappointment in him nor spoke of her astonishment of his decision as he came in to her embrace weeping to his heart's content. He just wept only allowing the moon procession to take him back home without looking back at the boy he'd come to love over the past two months._

_Ageless with time, Prince Luhan, the child of the moon wallowed away in heartache pondering over the lost of his first love, Oh Se Hun. And without his knowledge the heavens watching from above granted with utter sorrow, the moon child the chance to reunite with his soulmate._

_However it is on the condition that if love is not found and therefore returned by the next celestial moon both the moon child and his soulmate will die in order for them to be reborn again in the new year of a new era with no memory of themselves to search for each other like they had before in their previous lives._


	2. Above the Divine Earth

Luhan turned the page in the book he was studying for his literature class. They had been studying folklore from around the world for the past week. The teacher had decided to assign lore's for the entire class to do as a partnered project the day before. She had preassigned the partnerships and folklores as well so already he knew who his partner on the assignment was.

It just had to be his one and only crush, Oh Se Hun. They had been assigned the tale of the Bamboo Cutter. One of Luhan's favorite Japanese folktales. When he had found that out, he had almost passed out from shock or rather fainted from extreme fanboying on the inside. Of that he wasn't quite so sure of though.

It was almost a dream- no a total nightmare. He had panicked on the inside once the idea finally settled in to his mind. He wondered if Sehun would like the idea of one of the school's smartest students being his partner instead of one of his close friends or the pretty plastic barbie doll girls in their class. He moped at that. He didn't want his crush to hate him or to be disappointed by the unknown outcome created by their teacher.

Luhan sighed, the only good thing about their current situation was that Sehun had not been to school yesterday so he didn't know anything that had occurred so far. Just the thought of that had the boy even more terrified. He pondered of how the latter would react today when he arrived to literature class to learn of the assigned project, time and time again.

He was about to bump his head upon his desk's top when a hand reached out blocking his plan. With the jerk of his head, he looked up. A light blush heated his porcelain cheeks at the sight of his handsome crush peering down at him, his expression riddled with concern for the other.

"What's wrong? Why were you about to hurt yourself like that?" Sehun asked voice full of worry.

Luhan flushed an even brighter red. Sehun had never spoken to the boy before so Luhan was shocked that he was suddenly doing so now. He hadn't planned to talk to the latter about anything else except for their project. Luhan broke eye contact with him glaring down at his desk's top with deeply furrowed brows.

"I wasn't going to hurt myself- I'm just still a little tired from last night's late studying-" Luhan half-lied ignoring Sehun's body movement as the latter moved his hand back by his side.

It was partially true. Last night he'd hardly gotten any sleep but it wasn't because of studying. He had been overthinking about this exact moment in time, over and over again. Which by the way did him no good as he still had made a complete fool of himself in front of his longstanding crush anyways. He gave out a dejected sigh finally resting his head or rather the side of his face upon the cooling surface of his desk.

"Are you sure that there's nothing bothering you, Luhan-ah?" Sehun continued on persistently to Luhan's dismay or more like to his heart's distress. Didn't the latter know he was killing him slowly with his mere presence everyday and now his concerned voice? Good heavens? He will surely die in peace now.

Luhan closed his eyes trying to keep his lie together. Perfectly intact. He didn't want to falter just yet. He held back his incoming blush at being called on so familiarly even though this was their first time speaking to one another.

"I'm fine, Sehun-shii. You don't have to bother yourself with my person-" Luhan murmured softly opening his eyes when Sehun cut him off from saying anything further.

"Sehun-shii? Why are you being so formal, Luhan-ah?" Sehun slightly hissed with a hint of annoyance, a pout edging against his lips. Luhan sat up at this. Shock etched in to his pretty porcelain features as he peered up at Sehun. Why he'd have to make such a cute face like that? Was he really trying to kill him?

"W-we're not friends Sehun-shii. Formality is to be expected and practiced accordingly from the both of us." Luhan said trying to explain his politeness. He knew that Sehun considered everyone around him his friends but Luhan was not his friend. Never would he be nor did he want to be. It was just that simple. He wanted Sehun to be his. Nothing less.

"Say my name, Luhan. I want to hear you say it in an informal manner." Sehun commanded with something Luhan couldn't explain dripping from his voice. He blushed looking away from Sehun trying to keep himself together. He wasn't about to let his crush bully him just to get what he wanted from him. No! That's just not how this situation between them was going to work. He knew that and now Sehun needed to know that as well.

"Sehun-shii please go to your seat, your causing an unwanted scene." Luhan grimaced choosing to ignore the latter's command altogether. He noted that they were the center of the entire classroom's attention. Their classmates' eyes were following their conversation like unwanted unwavering nosy little hawks peering down from the sky.

"Not until you do as I have asked." Sehun sneered back. He couldn't understand why Luhan was making something so simple an impossible feat. What was wrong with being friendly? With one another?

"No! Go sit down." Luhan said irritating Sehun's soul even further. Sehun scoffed with a glare at him. This was far from over. If he wanted to play, then fine, they'd play!

"Fine. Be that way. Just know that this is far from being finished with." Sehun growled before heading to the area of the classroom his desk resided in taking his seat next his crowd of usual friends he always sits with everyday. They were playfully joking and laughing around together like they always do on any given day of the school week.

Sehun ignored his friends' playful banter choosing to glare at Luhan as the latter rests his head back down upon his desk closing his pretty brown eyes as he does. Sehun grimaced, he'd make Luhan his friend if it's the last thing he does in his high school life.

* * *

The first week of the literature project was done. The entire class was working on their thesis for the folklore they had been assigned. All the while, Sehun had been trying so very hard to gather Luhan's attention towards himself the whole time they had to work on their project together. He wasn't kidding around about trying to befriend the otherwise stubborn boy.

The only bad thing about that was that Luhan wasn't having any of it. The boy did everything he could to dissatisfy him from his persistence in trying to become his friend. Why couldn't Sehun see that Luhan didn't want to be just a friend? To him? Jeeze! Was the boy null in the head or something?

Luhan sat inside of the school's library putting their notes on their folklore in to the outline of an essay when Sehun arrived. The latter plopped down in a chair next to him really boisterously and obnoxiously. Luhan glared at the other glancing around to make sure that the librarian hadn't heard or noticed anything at all. Sehun scoffed reaching in front of Luhan to pick up the outline from the table.

"What's your problem? We're in a library for goodness sakes!" Luhan hissed beneath his breath at the other. He slightly blushed inwardly. The other boy just had to came in to the building with anger in lacing his eyes. Sexy blazing anger that had Luhan fanboying deep inside again.

Sehun glared at him. He couldn't believe that he'd actually ask him a stupid question like that. He should know what his fucking problem was since he was the fucking cause of it!

"You are my problem- fuck the fucking library! Why won't you become my fucking friend? Huh, Luhan!" Sehun snarled harshly in a demanding voice back at him. Dammit! He wanted an answer! He deserved an answer! He would get an answer! No more fucking riddles or deep glares from the latter about it!

"Not this again. Sehun-shii, why don't you get it? I'll never be your friend. We don't run in the same circles. After this project is over, I want you to leave me alone. You live your life, I live mine." Luhan whispered menacingly, low enough so that only Sehun could hear him. He knew that he was making things worse but it had to be done in order for him to keep himself out of Sehun's friendzone. After speaking his piece, Luhan took the outline from Sehun's hands before he would thoughtlessly destroy it out of anger.

To say that Sehun was pissed off at the moment was an understatement within itself. Sehun was raging with fire. He got up from his seat storming out of the library in the same state he'd been in when had arrived. He left to keep himself from doing something he'd regret later, like choking the actual shit out of the latter. His patience had worn its welcome.

Sehun made his way home to his family's estate. He entered the mansion to be greeted by a household of servants as he headed up the stairs to his bedroom. He unlocked it using a pass code that just so happened to be Luhan's birth date. Why had he changed it to that, he'd never know. It was just practical in helping him get what he wanted. Luhan.

He shut the door heading over to his laptop to contact one of his close friends. He opened it up logging on before clicking on Skype to instantaneously chat with his friend. He began taking off his jacket just as another person's image filled the void of the computer's screen.

"Whoa there buddy! Save the strip tease for your little deer boy, Luhan." the person on the other side of the screen jested much to his friend's displeasure. Sehun glared scoldingly at him with daggers in his blazing eyes.

"Yeah, sure, what about your sufficient other, Lay?" Sehun mused hinting at his friend's own crush on a boy named Kim Joonmyun. He then tossed his jacket on his bed behind him, settling himself down in front of his computer.

"Yah! Don't bring my love life in to your own love problems. Besides my Subear's totally in love with me." Lay scoffed sticking his tongue out at his annoyed friend.

"Sure, if you call running away from you every time he sees you him being in to you-" Sehun said rolling his eyes at the latter. That Suho kid was totally afraid of Lay. That was the truth. That was fucking hilarious. Sehun kinda felt bad for the poor kid for being stuck with a creeper like Lay.

"Did you read the file I gave you on deer boy?" Lay asked redirecting the conversation back on to Sehun with slight ease. The latter ignored the fact that Lay gave no response to what he'd said before. He understood Lay's apprehension to do so. Now at least that he was having his own similar problem with Luhan.

"No, I hadn't gotten around to it yet." Sehun replied glancing at the manilla folder resting beside his laptop on his bed. The plan was to find out everything about his project partner so he'd have something to use against him when the time called for it. However, lately he'd thought otherwise on it.

It felt wrong all of sudden to pry in to someone else's private life no matter how desperate he was to be friends with the other. He sighed inwardly. What was Luhan doing to him? A week ago he wouldn't have cared about prying in to another's life but now he felt- what was the word- oh, guilty about doing it.

"Well if you want my opinion. Shut up don't say anything, I know that you don't, but I think that you shouldn't look at it. At all. You don't want to lose his trust even before you have obtained it." Lay said in a matter of fact kind of manner even though Sehun had not asked for his opinion on the situation. Yet. Sehun scoffed wondering when his dumbass of a friend became so wise all of a sudden.

"Plus, he won't let you fuck him if he ever found out you'd snooped on him and lied to him about it." Lay added on to what he'd already stated. Forget what he'd stated before. His friend was still a motherfucking dumbass. Sehun cut off the connection with Lay by shutting off his laptop refusing to go in anything further. He rolled his eyes. He was going to hear about that tomorrow. He sat down upon his bed next to the file just as his personal Butler Son entered the bedroom with his dinner for that night.

"Butler Son, have this file burned. Its contents are of no use to me now." Sehun ordered watching as his butler setup his tray with his meal upon it for him.

"Will that be all, Young Master Oh?" Butler Son asked the young master of the household like his job foretold him to do so.

"Yes that will be all, thank you." Sehun replied observing as his butler picked up the file from his bed before leaving the bedroom with a bow to his young master. Then the butler left his bedroom to leave Sehun the privacy to eat his meal alone like he normally likes to do.

Sehun sighed. With a soft smile gracing his lips. Deeply. He had decided that he would get all of the information inside of that file from in between Luhan's very own enticingly thin pink lips himself.


	3. Beneath the Celestial Moon

Night hazed the sky removing the last remnants of day light from the world's view. Tomorrow the literature project was to be presented and then handed in to their teacher. Completed.

Luhan felt proud of what he and Sehun had managed to get accomplished after he had repeatedly dismissed the latter's advances at trying to be his friend. That was the hard part. Nonetheless he had gotten the latter to stop asking him to be his friend. He was almost glad that the official project was going to be over tomorrow.

Luhan sighed dejectedly before leaving the confines of his bedroom to take a shower before bed. After he showered, he dressed in a t-shirt too big for his small frame that stopped just below his slender legs. He was about to head in to the safety of his bed when he heard the sound of something hitting the glass of his bedroom's window.

With confused eyes and a furrowed brow, Luhan made his way over to the window taking the time to unlock it before lifting it up. The atmosphere outside was cooling against his bare skin. He stuck his head out of it just as a rock was being thrown at the window. Unfortunately for him. With whimpered cry, he peered down below his window to find Sehun standing there handsomely gazing up at him.

"Ow! What the hell, Sehun! What are you doing here? You crazy stalker!" Luhan shouted as he softly rubbed the spot the rock had hit in pain. He was going to kill Sehun if it left a bruise or was bleeding from that. He glared down at the other completely annoyed at his unannounced appearance at his family's home.

"Oh, sorry! Wait! Did you just curse at me? Oh my Gahd! You cursed!" Sehun exclaimed ignoring the latter's main question entirely. To him, it should've been obvious to the other of why he was there.

"Shut up, Sehun! You startled me, so what did you expect me to say? 'How are you doing?' Get a fucking life, you crazed fucker of a man!" Luhan hissed back clearly not liking the other's appearance to his home and on a school night no less. Plus his presence had him cussing up a storm which isn't normally like him.

"No, I didn't expect that kind of response. Plus I do have a life. Now get your ass down here. I want to talk with you-" Sehun almost growled impatiently. He knew what he wanted to say to Luhan. It was only the matter of getting the latter to come down and listen to him that was the problem. He shook his head. He knew how hard that was going to be but it he had to try.

"I don't want to talk to you! Go back home! NOW!" Luhan snarled as he went back inside shutting his window back locking it once again. Sehun smirked heading to the front door. He rang the doorbell waiting for anyone but the latter to answer it. The door opened to a girl close on age with them but older. She smiled with a knowing glint at him before stepping aside to let him inside.

"Yah! Luhan I'm going out with my friends! Be back tomorrow morning! Please behave yourself!" the girl bellowed back inside whilst motioning for Sehun to go up the stairs. She left the house just as a car rolled up near their mailbox to pick her up.

Sehun shut the door not caring about the girl's identity or who she was to Luhan. Okay that was partially a lie. He wanted to know who she was to Luhan because as for as he was concern Luhan had no older siblings or any siblings for that matter. Period.

Sehun made his way upstairs spotting a door with Luhan's name written in simplified Chinese upon it. He'd recognize Luhan's name in any language if given the chance. He walked up to the door touching the knob with the palm of his hand before twisting it to open the door. He quietly opened the door stepping inside of the room. It was quite.

Luhan was lying on his bed trying to get some apparent sleep that Sehun would eventually ruin by entering his dreams every single night he'd ever closed his eyes. With a sly smile, Sehun approached the bed climbing on top of the latter. With instantaneously fast movements, he grabbed Luhan's tiny wrists in his hands placing them high above his head just as the latter opened his eyes from shock to look up at him.

"S-sehun! How- w-why- what?" Luhan muttered out nonsense blushing at the close contact of skin he was having with his secret crush. He couldn't get his mind together. His heart was beating way too fast for his liking to let him get his mind back together in order for him to assess his current situation in a more proper way.

"Luhan, little Luhan. Give me what I have come here for or I will kiss you- right here- right now." Sehun teased taking note of the latter's beautiful blushing cheeks as he struggled to escape from his hold on him. Sehun cooed at this. Luhan was being too cute for his own good. He was so close to the danger zone and he didn't even know it. Yet.

"N-no! I don't want to be your friend." Luhan glowered still trying to get Sehun off him. His heart was hurting on the inside. Here they were right where he wants them to be but the latter still wanted them to be friends and just to make matters worse, he'd mocked him with a kiss. A kiss that he'd always dreamt about- desired since he'd first seen the other.

It wasn't fair. Eros mocking him with a love he knew that he could not have. It just wasn't fair. It was cruel. He despised it- hated everything about his situation.

"So you want me to kiss you then?" Sehun mused in a teasing undertone once again never noticing the tears building up in the other's soft brown eyes.

Luhan hated him. He did want a kiss but a meaningless one only served to break his heart even more so through many angry tears he pushed Sehun away from him with a scolding glare. He was about to begin yelling at him when he found himself crushed to the other's chest.

Lips- soft lips were pressing against his own. Luhan flushed in bewilderment refusing to make a move until he felt a hand sliding up his t-shirt after he'd been released from the other's possessive hold. He had no clue when the hand had made contact with his flesh and he realized then that he didn't care.

Sehun found himself in between Luhan's legs kissing the life out of the other boy. He couldn't hold himself back any longer. He had to make him his. Every single part of him. His.

Their tongues were fighting for dominance with Sehun's own winning in the end. He'd fought this feeling inside of his heart for far too long. Yeah, sure it all started with him trying to befriend Luhan but as the weeks went on.

He had felt that he loved Luhan's constant rejection of him. It only made him strive to be the latter's everything- his one and only. The only reason he'd came over to Luhan's house was to confront his own mixed feelings with the excuse of still trying to be his friend. When the other rejected him once again, refusing to have anything to do with him, he'd lost it.

Sehun pulled away from the other watching the raise and fall of the latter's chest beneath him as he tried to regain some of the breath of air he's been missing out on because of their shared kiss. To him. He was so ethereal to him. So very beautiful. Sehun smiled sweetly down at Luhan before he spoke,

"Good, because I want to be more than that with you..."

* * *

Luhan whimpered beneath Sehun's caressing kisses as he toured his slender body with his soft lips. He felt hot- like he was being burned alive with Sehun's love. He wanted more- desired more. He moaned feeling Sehun's lips nipping and nibbling against the side of neck his before he bit the sensitive skin there.

Sehun reached down between them to slip his hand beneath Luhan's t-shirt. He smirked against his lips finding out that his angel wore no underwear beneath it. He didn't question it since a lot of people chose to sleep like the latter had. He slid a hand to Luhan's small length clasping it in the flesh of his hand. He began stroking him in tiny painstaking circles arousing him even further at his torturous touch.

"Ah~" Luhan whimpered out against his lips. He whined when the kiss they shared was broken. He stared up at Sehun, who naked on top of him, not sure if he'd done something wrong.

"Tell me Luhan, who was that girl leaving this house?" Sehun asked jealousy edging against his throat. He couldn't help but let the little sly green monster out. He had told himself not to worry about her but he just had to know their connection anyhow.

"M-my cousin-n, Hualin! Ah!" Luhan moaned answering the other truthfully eyes glazed over with pleasure as Sehun connected his lips to his neck again. He whimpered at the possessive bite he'd received in the latter's wait for his answer.

"Such a little good boy and all mine." Sehun growled before kissing the other more possessively upon his lips this time. He believed him. He wouldn't tell a lie. Not now anyways. Not if he wanted what they were currently doing to continue.

Sehun stroked his little angel a bit faster feeling his body tremble beneath him. It wasn't long before the latter came for the first time with a scream of his name falling from his pink lips. He watched as Luhan panted underneath him whilst he tried to get his heart rate in order again. He was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen and every last bit of him was all his.

Luhan loved the fact that Sehun had been jealous because of him. It was sadistic but he couldn't help the feeling that rose inside of his being at the notion. To him, it was very romantic- poetic- in a way dangerous.

He became distracted with his thoughts never noticing the fact that Sehun was no longer on top of him. He had no time to react when Sehun engulfed his cock in the warmth of his mouth. Yet he moaned softly at the intense feeling. Sehun pulled off it licking at the mushroom head of his cock before sucking it back in to his mouth hollowing his cheeks out for better suction.

Removing himself from Luhan's delicate form once more, he gripped both of his thighs spreading them apart exposing his heat before his lustful eyes. Luhan observed Sehun with half-lidded eyes as he licked a stripe on the rim of his pink virginal entrance. Sehun watched it in a daze as it clenched due to what he'd done to it. He impatiently stuck his tongue inside rubbing his wet muscle inside of him getting a rare taste of lover.

"Haah~ S-sehun-n~" Luhan cried out at the sensation of Sehun's tongue plunging so deeply inside of him. The muscle swirled around within his core back and forth- up and down- drowning him in pleasure. Sehun flicked his tongue as deep as he was allotted feeling Luhan twitching and clutching on his tongue. He was so alluring. He smelled of vanilla and tasted of pure moonlight if it had a taste.

Sehun pushed in a dry finger joint deep inside of the latter hitting his prostate dead on. He made sure not to hurt him as he does. The other gasped beneath him constricting his puckered heat around the sudden intrusion. He eventually added two more of his fingers along side it, sliding them gently around inside him.

Pushing himself away from the other, Sehun aligned his body with his. Inch by hard inch, he pushed his erection inside of Luhan's tight restricting heat. Luhan screamed in pain at the feeling. He felt like he was being split apart by the rim because of Sehun's monstrous size. His nails dug in to the flesh of Sehun's back but he managed to relax himself slightly rocking his hips in to the latter's.

"Fuck!" Sehun groaned, taking that as the signal for him to begin moving. He rocked his body slowly against the other, taking his time in finding his spot. Luhan pouted at this wanting to feel the other deep inside of him. He dug his nails deeper in to the skin of Sehun's back drawing forth blood. He felt Sehun's blood trickle down his back soaking underneath his fingernails with the red substance.

Sehun ignored the burning pain of his back deciding to punish his little angel for being so aggressive. He pulled out of the restricting heat only leaving the tip inside before slamming back in. He loved the way Luhan's back arched at the quick movement of his hips, his mouth open in a silent scream when he hit his prostate over and over, again and again. So beautiful. So dangerous. The perfect storm. His perfect storm.

He latched his mouth on to an harden exposed rose pink nipple that had slipped from beneath the t-shirt Luhan was still wearing. He swirled his tongue around it sucking the rose bud in to his mouth. Luhan tensed so sweetly around him as he rammed perfectly within his core. A hand was covering his mouth as he whimpered and moaned his name with a shaking voice. Orgasm near. He was so close, it hurt.

Sehun knew the exact feeling. He was close too. He could feel it edging his mind. With quick pronounced thrusts they came perfectly together. Sehun fell to his side happily pulling the latter in to his arms.

The moon was full tonight. Luhan was sleeping wrapped up in the safety of Sehun's arms. They managed to put warm clothing on before sleep overwhelmed them do a full night of making love. A few hours later, he woke up from the light tap upon his shoulder.

Sleep danced within his eyes as he glanced up at a women dressed in imperial Japanese styled robes. She smiled gingerly down at him and somehow he knew that she was his birth mother. Kaguya. Once a Princess, now a Queen. How he knew, he'd never know.

Luhan cried, it was time. Time to return to the realm of the imperial moon kingdom. He watched as the window to his bedroom was magically lifted up. Servants of their kingdom came through it to adorn him with a robe made from the light of the moon. Like they had once before many years ago.

He slipped from Sehun's hold shaking his head at their servants. He didn't want the robe. He wanted Oh Se Hun and Oh Se Hun he would have.

He glanced back at the bed with the cross of his arms motioning for them to gather up his mate. He would take the latter with him. Explain as much as he could with him when they returned to the moon and the other had awoken.

His mother smiled at him grasping her child in to her arms with a hug. He pulled away from her watching with careful eyes as the servants lifted and carried the new moon Prince to their moon chariot. He placed him inside before returning to help their Queen and Prince inside as well.

Once seated inside with Sehun's head resting on his lap, Luhan peered down at his home. He was thankful to the wonderful family that had rebirthed him and raised him as their own. He'd be forever in their debt. Anything they wanted or needed would be eternally granted to them. All they had to do was ask. If it were not for them he may not have met his soulmate. Once again.

He peered down at his lap kissing the forehead of his found love with a gentle caress of his soft pink lips. He smiled brilliantly like the brightest rays of the moon and with one last procession they were off to the imperial kingdom of the moon. The moon where he'd spend the rest of eternity with person he loved.

Together, Luhan and Sehun, just as the mighty heavens had promised him before. All those years ago.


	4. A New Life is Made

Luhan opened his eyes from slumber, head resting on the Sehun's chest as he lay tucked in his sleeping embrace. A soft smile making its way over his lips. They had just gotten married the day before in huge ceremony. It had been a proud and joyous moment. For all of them.

His mother had officiated their union beneath the heavens' ever watchful eye and their peoples'. During the ceremony Luhan had given complete control of power over their home to Sehun after his mother had offered it to him. Personally he felt that being by Sehun's side as his Consort than the actual ruling King was a way better deal for him.

In the position of Moon Consort, he could focus more on bringing their future offspring in to the world. Rearing those children between to be just as amazing as their own father was. That role in life had always been his dream ever since his eyes first fell on Oh Sehun's.

His new King's parents had came to support their union. Of course they'd been shocked to find out that their only child was now living on the moon and marrying a beauteous Moon Prince at first but they came around when they had met him. Sehun stood proudly at his side when it happened.

He had gotten along so well with Sehun's mother. Not that he hadn't with his father. It was just the idea that such a fairy tale like story was happening to his only child was making him feel a little bit dizzy at the prospect of it all.

Now fully awake, Luhan slowly sat up on the bed feeling a little bit woozy whilst trying to sneak out of Sehun's embrace as slowly as he could in order to try and not to wake the elder up before he was ready. Or at least he tried to do that, but arms trapped him in Sehun's embrace. The elder pulling him back down upon the bed, his nose in Luhan's hair soaking up the Moon Consort's scent, content with having Luhan as his perfect other half.

Luhan said beginning to smile at his King's behavior, "Sehunnie, what are you doing? I need to get up. I have to use the bathroom."

"Okay, just don't take too long or I will be joining you in there for some early morning services." Sehun reluctantly grunted releasing his hold on the younger boy allowing him to leave his embrace.

Luhan giggled in cute manner at his King's silly child-like behavior getting out of the bed. He made his way over to the bathroom. Or he tried to make his way to the bathroom but he legs gave out on him and he fell to the floor with a hard thud. His eyes bluring as the chamber spun around him. The last thing they land is Sehun's sleeping form.

Sehun abruptly woke up at the sound of a loud thump. And usiing his sleep fogged brain, he outstretched a hand to try and search for his beautiful Moon Angel. At the realization that the younger male was not by his side, Sehun sat up on the bed, misty and foggy shaded eyes searching the chamber for him.

A gasp of shock escaping his parted lips at the sight of Luhan lying unconscious on the floor of their bedchamber. With a jolt, he was out of bed running over to him. Yet, with gentle and heedful movements he gathered his unconscious Angel in to his arms.

Lifting him up painstakingly and with careful meatures from off the floor, he carried back over to the bed. Then he ran over to their bedchamber opening it to call out for a servant to retrieve the Royal Doctor. A servant came to his aid and did as her King told her to do.

A few minutes later, the Royal Doctor wearing his glasses and carrying his work bag with him and the servant along with Princess Kaguya appeared in the bedchamber as Sehun with unflagging resolve cooed at his unconscious Angel slowly trying to get a reaction out of him. He only decided to move out of the way when the Doctor was finally at Luhan's side. He stepped back from the bed with his mother-in-law grasping on to his arm for support.

The Doctor set right to work as Princess Kaguya dragged a worry Sehun from their bedchamber. The stood out in the hallway with him pacing back and forth in a worried manner. The palms of his hands clamy with it.

Princess Kaguya stood calmly at his side watching him slight overeact just a bit but he ignored her as his thoughts tried to process in his suddenly overactive mind. He ran his hands roughly through his soft cut hair trying to bring himself back down. He had to get himself back together.

He couldn't let Luhan see him acting like this when he was supposed to be there for him with head on his shoulders. On the other hand, he doesn't know what he would do if something were to be seriously wrong with Luhan if he was already acting oddly like this now. So he took deep intakes of air in to his lungs before taking deep exhales out trying to gather his wits about him once again.

Luhan would need him with a level-head after the Doctor would finally tell him what was currently wrong him. And somehow that managed to work. He was calmed back down. Or at least he was until the doors to their bedchamber opened up and the Doctor walked out of them.

"What's wrong with him Doctor? Why did he faint like that?" was the first words Sehn hissed out to the Doctor since the man had came to check on Luhan.

The Doctor retorted with the lift of his glasses and the quick shuffle of his work bag, "Nothing too serious to be too concerned about, your majesty."

Sehun hissed out with a voice filled with impatience and mounting anger, "What the fuck do you mean? He fainted all of a sudden! It's the first time he's ever done that! I'd say that would be something for us to be worried about!"

Princess Kaguya addressed the increasingly angered King, "Calm down, Sehun. Luhan might hear you and become more distressed and we don not what that."

"Yes, mother-in-law." came Sehun's sedately gritted reply and then his silence as his Mother-In-Law spoke again. This time to the doctor. Her voice a hard line of authority, "Now Doctor, what is your current diagnosis for my son?"

The Doctor said with a sharp smile before leaving the puzzled family to their good intensive worry, "He has decided to tell the both of you on his own. And for his heath alone, I would suggest that you allow him to do that."

After the Doctor was gone, Sehun walked over to the chamber doors. With a gently placed hand, he pushed them open slowly revealing a tired looking Luhan siting up in bed with a stack of soft comfortable pillows behind his back. He gave a soft smile to his King and Sehun frowned at that. He couldn't comprehend why Luhan was smiling at him like that when he could've almost seriously died.

"Sehunnie~" Luhan called out for him outstretching one of his hands for Sehun to take when he was near their bed once again.

Sehun entered the bedchamber, confusion etched upon his features as he does. He walks over to Luhan's side taking his hand in his own as he sat down upon the bed. Luhan smiles at him once more ust as his mother enters the bedchamber behind him.

"Mother, come~" was all he said to her and the Princess was at his other side on the bed holding his other unhindered hand in her grasp.

In an slow and apathetic movement, Luhan maneuvered their clasped hands in to his lap, a fond smile still placed over his lips. Both Sehun and the Princess resting their heads against either of his shoulders. That's when he chose to speak, telling them the truth of his sudden medical condition,

"The reason for my earlier condition is a simple one. Simply put, I'm with child."

* * *

Months down the line Sehun found himself staring down at the sleeping beauty that was his Moon Consort, huge and pregnant with their first born child. He was resting peacefully on his left side beneath the large duvet. A soon-to-be mother's glow shining about him as he slept on their huge King sized bed. Especially after the younger had been told that he was with child. Their child.

It had been a shock at first but then Sehun understood why Luhan had been smiling the entire time after the Doctor had already left him. Since then he has been sporting the same proud soon-to-be father smile like a crazy person but that was okay because he had Luhan by his side and he was never letting him go. Ever.

A soft moan slipped from in between Luhan's parted lips as he stirred in his sleep. And a moment later, a squeal of shock and bewilderment interrupted his sleep. Luhan woke up painstakingly sitting himself up in bed as he does. He was gasping in pain, face scrunched up with his current misery. A bloodcurdling scream leaving his gasping mouth,

"S-sehun! Haa~ I-I think that it-it-s time! T-the baby's coming! Aaah!"

At the sound of his cries, Sehun rushed to their chamber doors calling out for some assistence before standing at Luhan's side once again. Anxiously grabbing on to one of Luhan's hands, he pulled the duvet from off his body helping settling on to a few pillows just as the Doctor burst forth in to their bedchamber. The Doctor rushed to their side as a servant closed the chambers doors to allow them some privacy for the birth of the new Moon heir.

Many hours later the entire Moon palace could hear the birthing cry of a new born babe barely gifted in to the world. The bedchamber doors opened showcasing the new parents holding on to their new Moon Angel, the Doctor at their bedside with a smile etched on his face as he peered down at them.

Princess Kaguya entered the bedchamber walking graciously over to the brand new parents handing out for the child. And Luhan proudly yet happily gave the babe over to his mother. The Princess gently took the babe in to her arms. Sehun held him close as the Princess whispered his blessings over the new heir. A soundly slumbering baby girl.

With a kiss to the new Moon Princess' forehead, Kaguya spoke out loud so that all may hear her before vanishing in a bright flash of warm light that spread from the baby all the way to her parents resting on the bed,

"Love as ageless as time, above the divine earth and beneath the celestial moon, a new life is made by the will of the heavens' from a union ordained with that time. I now leave you all with my own power, my blessings, and my everlasting love."

The baby was back in their arms when Sehun pressed a gentle kiss of comfort upon Luhan's forehead. For his mother was gone and in her place she had left everything to them returning back to the heavens from which she came. Luhan uttered a small satisfied sigh as he held their child close to his heart and Sehun's strong arms safely around his waist. She might've been gone, but she would never be forgotten under the warm loving immortal moonlight.


End file.
